May Be It
by colleenbennette
Summary: Before Harry and Ginny get married, Harry comes across and object from his past. Mentions of Ron/Hermione. Rated T for language.


A/N: Hey everybody! So this story is my take on what happens right before Harry and Ginny's wedding. The title is taken from the name of the song by Enya (but just to clarify this is not a songfic). When ever I listen to the song it makes me think of Harry's life after he defeats Voldemort. Hope you enjoy and remember to review!

P.S. I did get the Harry and Ron dialogue from an episode of Friends :)

-

Harry was waiting nervously in one of the many class rooms in Hogwasts. Today was the day he was marrying Ginny Weasley. They had choose Hogwarts as the location because it was Harry's favorite place in the world. He had grown up there and couldn't imagine getting married any where else. Ron, who was Harry's best man, was also in the room with Harry. He had been sitting in a chair completely silent for the past few minutes.

"Ron," Harry asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," he replied, "It's just I...I need to talk to you about some". Harry anctiously took the seat next Ron.

"Sure Ron, what is it?" Harry asked seeming worried.

"Well this uh, this may be a little akward. Now what I'm going to say to you I'm not saying as your friend, I'm saying it as one of Ginny's older brothers".

"But you're still my friend?"

"Not for the next few minutes".

"Are you still my best man?"

"No".

"Can I still call you Ron?" Harry continued just to get in Ron's nerves.

"Okay! Anyway, you and Ginny are going to be getting married in a few minutes and as Ginny's older brother I have to tell you this. If you ever hurt my little sister, if you ever cause her any unhappiness of any kind, I will hunt you down and kick your arse".

Harry gave Ron a blank expression but it quickly turned into a huge grin. Ron looked confussed as Harry started to laugh uncontrolably.

"Harry!...I'm serious! If you ever hurt her I swear I'll beat the shit out of you!" Ron tried to explain as Harry continued to laugh.

"I'm sorry Ron," Harry said as he tried to control his laughter, "I mean...come on! I killed Voldemort! I think I could take you!"

Ron sighed as he realized that Harry would probably never take this seriously. As Harry pulled himself together, there was a faint knock on the door. Both Harry and Ron turned around to see Hermione in the door way. As Ginny's maid of honor, she wore a gold dress and held a small bouquet of red roses. True Gryffindor colors!

"You look beautiful Hermione" Ron said as he walked over to her and gave a small kiss on the lips.

"Thank you Ron," she replied, "I just came to see how Harry's doing".

"I'm doing fine Hermione, don't worry" Harry said.

"Okay that's good. I just wanted to come and congratulate you again. I'm very happy for you". As Hermione continued to speak, she began to get tears in her eyes. "It's just that you've been through so much in your life and the fact that you finally get to be happy for the rest of it...it just makes me so happy for you!". And with that Hermione flung herself into Harry and gave him a big hug as she started to sob tears of joy.

"Oh well, thanks Hermione," Harry said as he pushed Hermione from his arms and into Ron's, "That...that really means a lot". Honestly, Harry wasn't quite sure how to reply to Hermione's statement.

"Come on 'Mione," Ron spoke as he put his arm around her shoulder and led her towards the door, "Let's go see how Ginny's doing". And with that Ron and Hermione left Harry alone in the class room.

Harry looked around the room and noticed something covered in a sheet. He walk towards it and removed the covering. Underneith the sheet was a large mirror.

"Well," Harry thought, " I really should be doing any last minutes fixes". Harry looked at his reflection and started to re-fix his hair, straighten his dress robes, and bent down to re-tie his shoe laces.

As Harry stood back up, he noticed the inscription on the top of the mirror. It read "Erised Stra Ehru Oyt Ube Cafru Oyt On Wohsi". It was the Mirror of Erised. Harry remembered how when he looked into it in his first year and how he saw his parents. But Harry realized that in the mirror was just his reflection. Nothing else.

"Hm, that's odd," Harry thought, "This must be a fake or something. It's suppose to show your heart's desire". But then Harry had a revelation. He remembered what Dumbledore had said.

Dumbledore said that the happiest man in the world would see himself as he is in the mirror. So Harry realized that he must be the happiest man in the world. And as he thought it, he was. He was going to marry the love of his life and he was surrounded by all the people he cared about.

But before Harry could drift off into his thoughts, Ron came back into the room. "Harry," Ron said, "It's time. You ready?".

"Yeah, I'm ready". Harry left the room with Ron with the biggest smile on his face. But how couldn't he? He was the happiest man in the world. 


End file.
